


Westmarch

by syzygy60 (ii_liike_bee2)



Series: SANCTUARY [5]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Diablo - Freeform, Diablo III - Freeform, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/syzygy60
Summary: The champions of the High Heavens make their way to Westmarch to hunt down Adria, but that quest must be saved for later. A horadric and a crusader stop them in their tracks and guide them to a bigger problem; Malthael. The ex-Archangel of Wisdom has taken the title of 'Death Itself' and is plotting to destroy Sanctuary. The heroes grow unstable, and the chances of stopping this new threat is very very slim.





	Westmarch

definitely not finished :^  
but this is the last one !!! so be prepared


End file.
